User blog:Sophiegaft/The team we knew and why they're not...
In the beginning our heroes; Aqualad, Robin, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Superboy and Artemis seemed like an honest, well made and well rounded team. Over time, while relationships bloomed and the season went on, we met Zatanna too; and I do feel she became a solid member of the group. Towards the end, we were acquainted with Rocket as a team-member. Even though every member was different, they all had one major thing in common, and it was something to do with the fans; we all had different views on who they were, what they were, and how we felt about them being members. For some, Robin was the ‘one’; the cutie, the talent, the unwilling leader; brave, strong and able to put a smile on anyone’s face. For others he was annoying, some just put him into the backs of their minds. Who would’ve thought how much he could’ve changed in the space of just five years? Now anyone can see he’d gotten more comfortable with everything; leadership, fighting. Some fans are still swooning over his much more developed maturity and place on the team; others are wondering how the Robin they knew could so quickly evolve into something they are unsure of. Nightwing. Other people, like me for instance, watched the show in anticipation of seeing the Canary Speedster, Kid Flash, in action. Impulsive but adorable, some people couldn’t get enough of the things he did. For others, his impulsive attitude and unquenchable appetite, as well as his snarky being, were off putting. Now he’s not even in the new season, and while some and rocking back and forth in the corners of their rooms, waiting for just one little sign that Wally West lives on, others couldn’t care less. Aqualad was the cool, well rounded, leader. Sure, a few fan-girls went crazy at his simple looks to the side, and composed tone; but many others didn’t even notice him much, as if he was off-side for the most part. Quite a large number of people, just like the team, even forgot he existed during ‘Bereft’. He could be described as misunderstood and mysterious, and these feelings go even deeper now his presence has completely vanished. Rumour’s are floating around; maybe he is the former member, fallen from grace? Maybe he is evil now? Superboy was accepted by a lot of people too, but in different ways. Everyone pretty much acknowledged that he was a member of the team; some however took this to a new level. He was the ‘muscle’, and the protector, he was ‘obviously’ the hotter member out of everyone! In contrast others stated that, his violent outbursts were un-needed, they called him an emo and angsty. It may just be me who sees now, how much more mature he has gotten. He seems so much more capable, and yet, still as chivalrous as ever. He seems to be aware of much more; and his hot-head and teenage angst, for anyone who worried about these, seem to have vanished. All while staying perfectly ‘hot forever’ for anyone who was worried about him getting wrinkles. The first girl to join the group, alien to everything, happy-go-lucky, damn straight aggravating to the majority of viewers; Miss Martian, also got a lot of mixed feed-back her first episode...and actually, all the way till the last. Some people noted that she was plain adorable, sweet and fun...while others quite blankly said that she was ‘un-needed’, frustrating, and she took things (especially Superboy) for granted. As the series continued, a few people had a change of heart; ‘Hello Megan!’ isn’t that ''annoying, she actually ''helps ''the team a lot! And five years on (show wise) she’s still in that mixed bag. Some think she’s gotten so much more mature created an identity for herself. They feel she’s broadened her range, and she’s a pretty ‘awesome’ sister. A good amount of people have lost faith in her though; if she’s not with Supey, she’s nothing! They exclaim. I also have mixed feelings for her now, and I follow a handful of people, who have stated that she has become an ‘absolute nut-job’- she aims to please her ‘sibling’, she’s killing for souvenirs...she’s not half as innocent as she was first shown to be... Artemis also joined the team. At first she was a ‘liar, snarky, rude and hated’ by many. The few who liked her were pulled in by her ‘take no nonsense, say whatever’ attitude. And as the series progressed, more and more people huddled over to the side of the latter, only a few stood tall and still preached that she was a ‘bitch’. Some people only began to see her as a good member for the group when Spitfire (and numerous other shipping’s) took sail. And now she’s also unheard of- leading people to believe that ‘Spitfire is over’ and ‘Artemis is evil’ once more. Zatanna was the girl who rebelled against her dad, and was trying to get more confident in her skills of magic- and she did. Some people at this point, were tired of new members; they confidently stated that there was no room for anymore. They didn’t like Zatanna- and yet, she was the one to stay, and, along with Rocket, move on from her ‘team’ days, and join the somewhat, ‘bigger picture’- the league, a new role. And still...loved by some; hated by many. Rocket joined, and viewers grew somewhat irked. They stated that it was ‘for even numbers only’ and even went as far to say it was ‘stereo-typical, she was only added for Aqualad...which in turn in racist.’ In the few episodes we saw her, people were already heavily opinionated, like Marmite; you either loved her, or hated her...or you just hadn’t tried (seen) enough of her to even know what to think. Now a member of the league, some are hoping that her character will really get to be in the spot-light for a bit. Others take this as a blessing; ‘maybe we’ll be able to concentrate on the others.’ Now that there are new characters; Batgirl, Wondergirl, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy and Bumble Bee, the series is taking a turn in a new direction; still focused on Justice, and the ‘Young’ part of it. I guess only time will tell what people dare say, and think about these new kids. I already have my feelings set out for them, pretty much. I know I don’t really follow the majority when I say I loathe Wondergirl. Soon enough, we’ll get rumours about these guys, there will be tumblr pages dedicated to them; after all, they are the new team, but the legacy of the guys we first knew will always live on. How do you think they’re adjusting into their new roles? Do you guys think it will work out for them? Only time will truly explain who they are now. Maybe I’ll change my mind about some of the characters, as will you. ''P.S I based these character ‘images’, what people saw of them, from what I’ve heard people say. I’m not being stereo-typical, I’m not trying to force feed these views into you, or say what you felt was wrong; just trying to express myself. ''Leave a comment on what you feel? Or felt? '' Category:Blog posts